Thor 1- fangirl changes the script
by littlemissdeath
Summary: When a fangirl decides to take some liberties with the script for Thor, misinterpreting [wonderfully and deviantly] what the next scene should be..Thor/Loki PWP, Loki has known for a long time he is not Asgardian, Loki didn't put Odin into Odinsleep, the Frost Giants didn't ruin the coronation, Thor and Loki have been in a secret relationship, homosexuality is not accepted


*I have merged my chapters together as I was running out of room.*

**17 INT. PALACE ANTEROOM - DAY 17**

Directly under the throne room, a gloomily lit hall.

Banners hang on either side to form a corridor down the middle

of the fire lit room.

**THOR**

You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?

**LOKI**

I was being sincere!

**THOR**

You're incapable of sincerity.

**LOKI**

Am I? He looks his brother in the eye, all pretence lost.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

I've looked forward to this day as long as you have.

You're my brother and my friend.

Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you.

Thor searches his brother's face, sees no trace of 's

either speaking from his heart or he's a very,

very good liar. Maybe both.

Thor puts an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder.

**THOR**

Thank you. The two brothers take in the moment a beat, then:

**LOKI**

Give us a kiss.

Loki and Thor face each other. Thor places his hand on Loki's hips and draws him closer. The two kiss. Softly at first, then deeply. Loki starts to grope Thor. He can feel his erection growing under his hand. Thor grabs Loki's ass with both hands and thrusts his hips forward into him.

Loki suddenly breaks it off. Resuming his position next to Thor. Loki laughs, his plan worked. Thor is now well hard and he is not going to be able to hide it. He turns back to be shoulder to shoulder snickering to himself.

"You can't leave me like this." Thor looks down and holds himself.

"I think I just did, brother." Loki turned and gave him a knowing smile. Loki leaned in and whispered. "I will give you the rest later, after the ceremony."

They stood a bit longer in silence. The horn calls for Thor to be presented. The stare lovingly at each other.

"So how do I look?" Thor says softly.

"Like a king." Loki begins to walk towards the throne room but stops when Thor doesn't follow.

"I'll be along soon, go on without me." Thor calms his nerves and smiles. Loki turns and almost runs into Odin.

"You are going nowhere." Odin raised his hand in front of Loki. He walked over to Thor. Loki didn't follow. "Loki, get over here." They stood in front of their All-father, still thinking about their mischief before. "This ends here." Odin waved his finger at the two boys. Loki and Thor glanced at each other confused. "No more. I have kept your secret, but now this unhealthy obsession you have for each other is to cease."

"Father, I" Thor went to talk.

"No! It is unnatural. You forget that when you become king you will be required to make an heir, and this thing that you doing will mean my blood line stops with you." Odin was quite serious. The two didn't know how to react. They thought, Odin couldn't be serious, could he? "Now, I will see you in the throne room and you will not be entering together."

Odin turned and grabbed Loki, dragging him to come now. Loki turned as he walked, slightly waving at Thor, hoping he would still see him again.

**18 INT. THRONE ROOM - DAY 18**

Colorful CEREMONIAL BANNERS of the Nine Realms adorn the room,

crowded with AESIR and REPRESENTATIVES from across Yggdrasil,

all BUZZING with excitement. Loki and Frigga enter.

Loki takes his place at the front of the hall alongside the others...

**THOR**

I swear.

**ODIN**

Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather,

proclaim you-Odin hesitates,

noticing a strange sight before him.

He can't do it. Thor will not do as he asks. Odin looks down at Thor and sees that he and Loki are staring at each other. He sees Thor as a wide smile on his face and winking at Loki. Although Odin cannot see Loki's face his body language gives him away to reciprocating the gesture of affection.

"Proclaim you.. Next in line for the throne, to one day be King of Asgard!" The crowd cheer. Thor stands up and cheers with the crowd. He turns back to Odin and bows sincerely. He looks up at Loki and notices he is far from happy.

Thor mouths to him 'what?' he hasn't picked up on it yet. The crowd disperses to continue the celebrations in the mead halls of the realm. Thor takes a hug from his mother with Loki standing eagerly behind her. Frigga smiles but looks a bit confused at Thor. "Mother, isn't this great?"

She takes Thor's hands and turns to Loki. "Loki, can you give us a minute?"

"Oh." Loki thought it weird he was to be dismissed. "Yes, ok, it's probably best if you talk to him." Loki knew that Frigga was going to explain what Thor completely missed during the ceremony. Loki walked out. Thor was now more confused than ever.

"Thor, you are not king. Just king in waiting." She gently touched his cheek. Thor thought back. How could he miss that? He then grew angry and punched his fist into a pillar near him.

"I knew it! That is so unfair!" Thor shouted. Frigga tried to calm him. He stormed off he didn't know where he was heading, it just had to be away from here. He grabbed Mjolnir and jumped from the closest balcony and flew as fast as he could away from the palace.

Loki grabbed his chest as he felt Thor's heart break. He ran over to the balcony to see him fly off, "Thor!" he yelled after him, pleading in his cry. Loki ran through the palace down to the guards post. He grabbed a small winged boat shaped craft and levitated it through the towns and then accelerated to give chase.

* * *

Thor stood in the mountains, breathing heavily. Clutching Mjolnir. He swung above his head and pummelled it into the ground to try and dissipate his anger. Loki moved towards him slowly, not wanting to startle him.

**THOR**

It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother.

**LOKI**

Who said I was wise?

**THOR**

(re: the ceremony) This was to be my day of triumph.

**LOKI**

It will come. In time. But there's nothing we

can do without defying Father.

Thor considers this, looks at his hammer,

a gleam in his eye. Loki can guess what he's thinking, grows concerned.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

No... stop there! I know that look!

Loki stood in front of Thor and lowered his head to the side, coaxing Thor to raise his head so their gazes met. Loki put his hand on Mjolnir to lower it. He held Thor's waist and stood with shoulders back and hips seductively forward. Thor raised his head and smiled slightly. He knew Loki was just trying to cheer him up.

"What Odin said," Loki paused, he didn't want to re-iterate the hurtful things. "he has kept our secret, only your mother and he know outside of us."

"Don't defend his actions!" Thor batted Loki's hand from his cheek. "He does not see you as equal, just my consort."

"Way to bring me down brother." Loki said with his eyebrows conveying his hurt but a forced smile growing on his face. "I'm not defending Odin, but he is right that I cannot give you an heir." Loki grabs himself and Thor looks down at Loki's hand rubbing himself. "Something to do with not having the right bits?" he continued jokingly.

Thor chuckled and grabbed Loki, holding him in a tight embrace. "They seem the right bits to me!" He kissed Loki and the two began to grasp at each others hair and clothes. Pulling rough but not to pain. The needed to get undressed. They compromised with pulling down each other's pants, it was naked enough for their needs. They fell down to the soft grass. Thor pushing Loki's legs apart and slipped straight in. They kiss between breaths as Thor began to rock in and out.

They both paused and looked up at the sky, it has started to rain. A sun shower pours onto their bodies. Loki took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Thor tight and rolled him onto his back. He moved up onto Thor's abs, slipping forward off his fat cock. He chuckled as he kissed him then slid down between Thor's legs. He grasped his member with both hands and started to gently squeeze and rub it.

He sucked the end of his cock. Thor tipped his head back, waiting in anticipation of Loki's mouth. But the trickster smiled and quickly moved up pushing his own throbbing cock against Thor's tight ass. Thor looked up sharply as he saw what Loki was doing. He let him continue. Loki gripped himself tightly as he forced the head in. He groaned as he felt the blood rush to his groin to further engorge himself.

Thor grabbed his smaller framed companion and guided his movements. Loki didn't often get to take the lead. It's not that Thor didn't like sometimes being a sub, but he just had the experience and liked sex to be how he liked it, not caring if the other person participating was getting anything out of it. Loki was probably the only one who ever go to be in control of Thor.

Loki held Thor's shoulders and pulled himself deep down to his hilt. He thrusted in and out as fast as he could. Thor slid one hand up to Loki's cheek to reassure him that he was going alright. Loki opened his eyes and looked down at him, smiling through his exhaustion. He continued with the guidance of Thor's hands. He directed him to slow down, but take long movements. Loki moaned with pleasure as this felt good to him. He nodded at Thor, realising he was always teaching him.

Loki was having difficulty maintaining his composure. Thor got him to pull out and sat up with Loki on his lap. He kissed him down his neck and Loki just took it gladly. No one saw these gentle moments that Thor was capable of. He was happy that he was special to him that he would share this side.

Thor picked him up and finished undressing them both. They stood there naked, rain still lightly falling, washing over their bodies. They took a moment to just be in the moment, holding each other in a low hug around each other's hips. They kissed again. Savouring each caress. The rain started to get harder and they both smiled during their kiss, laughing at how it felt.

"Well at least this way Odin wont smell me on you!" Loki joked. Thor then took his hands and rubbed Loki down as to sudo washing him. He stopped then grabbed him, picking him up over his shoulder and carrying him a short way down to a flowing steam. He splashed in and they both shouted at the cold mountain water hit their hot bodies. Steam rose quickly and they slumped down to sit in the stream, still embracing.

Thor pulled Loki up onto his lap. Their cocks pressed up between them, compressed between their firm stomachs. Thor grabbed both of them with his hand and rubbed them in unison. Loki placed his hands on Thor's shoulders to steady himself. He looked down intently at what Thor was doing. Even though Loki was sitting up higher, Thor's size difference was still obvious.

He never teased Loki for not being as well equipped as he. He knew Loki could go the distance and he was hard often still after he came. He reached down to assist Thor. It felt strange but good to touch him like that. Loki held the top of Thor's cock, squeezing it and rubbing his middle finger against his slit, inducing the pre-cum. Loki was delicate, but he knew what drove Thor wild.

"Thor." Loki moaned softly. "I don't want this to end, but I think we have to be realistic about this." Thor stopped and let go of them both.

"Loki, don't ruin this by talking." Thor kissed him then hugged Loki, rubbing his hands on his back. "I know you are worried, but All-father would never be able to stop us."

"He could banish one of us, never to see the other again." Loki was truly scared of this. Thor did his best to reassure him and make the best out of the situation.

"But if he banished us both, then we could live out our days in peace together." He kissed Loki and bought back a cheeky smile to his face.

"I don't think it would be peaceful." Loki said seductively as he grabbed Thor's cock. Thor pushed Loki onto his back and resumed fucking him. He firmly massaged Loki's legs that were wrapped around him tightly. As Thor's momentum and voice grew, they heard thunder rumbling above them.

"Thor, I hope you know what you are doing!" Loki panted. He winced as he felt Thor seemingly grow inside him. It hurt but in a good way. He always felt incomplete and empty when Thor pulled out. Maybe it was because he had stretched him so badly.

Thor didn't relent, even when Loki started to resist by pushing his palms on Thor's rock hard abs, feeling trying to push him away. Loki bucked under him, struggling. Thor groaned deep as e bit down on Loki's neck, sucking him till he left a mark. The minor discomfort was not enough for Loki to change his attention from the hot wet thrusting. Loki came loudly,

The water quickly washed away any evidence of his output. He felt Thor slide more freely in and out. He relaxed a bit letting Thor do his thing. He groaned and tried to breathe in quick succession of the force of his partner. Any attempt to breathe when he wanted would leave him out of breath as the force each time was like trying to move against the canter of a horse.

It can be done, but you are jolted in reminder of that you are out of sync. Thor slowed to allow Loki to keep up with him. He thrust deep and held it. Thor's voice was drowned out by a lighting struck landing nearby. He slumped down onto Loki and then pushed himself up slightly. He kissed Loki then rolled off to lay beside him. The stream flowed around them. Cooling them quickly. Thor sat up and helped Loki to his feet. They walked out of the stream. The rain had finally stopped but they didn't notice until the clouds parted.

The sun shone through the trees and their bodies glistened in the afternoon light. Loki put his hand up and slowly traced the curves of Thor's muscular build. Fascinated by how the low angle and golden light amplified his form. Thor smiled at the attention and just stood silently, watching and enjoying the gentle caresses of his effeminate lover.

Thor decided to return the favour and Loki lowered his arms to just let Thor do his thing. Thor stroked his hair, brushing it passed his ears and then kissing his forehead softly. He slowly ran his hands down over Loki's chest, sliding them under his arms and then along his sides, down to his hips.

They held each other in a long embrace. Watching as the sun went down through the mountains. It quickly became cold and Thor shuddered. Loki was unmoved and they both silently walked over to get dressed. Thor picked up his wet clothes and stared at them, feeling the weight from how saturated they were. "I think I would prefer to stay naked than put these back on." He joked.

"Don't worry, I can fix everything." Loki got dressed into his wet clothes as directed Thor to do the same. Thor was uncomfortably pulling at his clothes as the stuck to him. Loki just smiled and a warm glow spread from his hands. He moved his hands in a circular wave and the clothes now felt warm and dry. Thor kissed Loki on the cheek in appreciation.

"Now I remember why you are so handy." Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulder and messed up his hair in a boyish fashion.

"That's my job, to get you out of trouble."

"Oh no, not every time." Thor tried to assert his power.

"Oh let's take the last time, who was it what helped our escape?" Loki taunted.

"Oh that doesn't count, that was a tactical decision by me."

"Using my magic to hid us?" Loki interjected. "and how many times have you begged me to teleport us away?"

"Ok enough! I admit, you are sometimes useful." Thor joked. Loki walked arm wrapped around him as they continued to joke and tease each other.

* * *

Thor takes Loki in his arms and prepares to fly him back to the palace. "No Thor, I should go back separately. He pushes back and heads over to his ship. Thor waves and flies back to the palace. Thor lands on the balcony to the throne room. It is empty, except for Odin sitting on his throne.

Thor knows he cannot avoid him. He approached cautiously. "Thor". He knew he was in for it now. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Odin stood up. He was angry. He dismissed the guards. Once they were clear of the chambers and closed the doors, Odin unleashed. "How dare you disobey the orders of your King!" He stomped one step at time, slowly and strongly towards Thor.

"I expected you to be able to honour my wishes and take on the attributes that would let you rule one day."

"One day!" Thor shouted back. "That is never going to come is it father!" Thor stood his ground, Odin was slightly happy his son could stand up to him but not on this matter. "Yes I fucked him, and when I sit on the throne I will continue to _fuck_ Loki."

Odin grabbed his chest and breathed heavily.

"What is so wrong with loving him?" Thor said softly. "You yourself accepted him even though he was not your child. You raised him and taught me to care for him and look out for him." Thor stood up slightly smugly, "and now you complain cause I love him too much?"

"No Thor, you can never been king if you think that this is the way to act."

"I don't care if anyone finds out about us." Thor stared at Odin. "we.. we are together tonight," Thor paused and stared at his father who was now sitting on the steps to his throne "yes tonight, I will be with him and I will tell him not to use his spells to block what we do from anyone's visions."

"Thor you don't know the repercussions of such a thing." Odin was gasping for breath.

"You are a foolish old man who has lost grip on reality!" Thor turned to walk out of the throne room, just as Frigga walked in "I don't want to be king of Asgard if it means I have to be anything like you!" He ran to the balcony and grabbed Mjolnir and flew to the Bifrost.

Thor strode up to Heimdall. "Don't try to stop me!" he walked past him and stood at the edge of the vortex.

"I wouldn't think of it." Heimdall calmly said in a deep tone. He opened the portal to Midgarde and Thor went through.

Back in the throne room Odin was slumped down on the steps and Frigga yelled out, "Guards!" she rushed to his side and hovered her hand over him with a soft glow emanating from it. The guards rushed over to her and they quickly moved him to his private chambers.

**61 INT. ODIN'S CHAMBERS - DAY 61**

Frigga sits at her husband's bedside,

holding his hand. Odin lies there -

looking pale and lifeless, his body

and the space around it warped

from the effect of the Odinsleep.

The walls of the chamber have moved close around him,

protecting him like a dark crypt, sealing off any daylight.

**FRIGGA (CONT'D)**

You're a good son.

Loki sits there, uncertain how to react, uncertain how he really feels.

**FRIGGA (CONT'D)**

We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother.

Loki looks to Frigga, concerned.

**LOKI**

What hope is there for Thor?

**FRIGGA**

There's always a purpose to everything

your father does. Thor may yet find a way home.

Loki looks troubled by the revelation.

He rises, heads for the exit, when they hear

the clatter of ARMORED FOOTSTEPS hurriedly approaching.

**THE EINHERJAR GUARD**

Enter the room, block his way out.

Loki tenses, prepared for the worst,

but the guards just stand before them. Loki is baffled.

**FRIGGA (CONT'D)**

Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours.

**65 INT. THRONE ROOM **

Two EINHERJAR GUARDS enter, admitting Sif and

the Warriors Three, who burst through the entrance, heads bowed.

**SIF**

Allfather, we must speak with you

**URGENTLY-**

But as they raise their heads, they stop short to see -

**LOKI**

Sitting sprawled upon his father's throne.

He wears his horned ceremonial headdress

and holds GUNGNIR in his hand.

Sif and the others look up, shocked at the sight before them.

**VOLSTAGG**

What is this?

**LOKI**

My friends... you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard.

Sif did not want to bow to him. "Where is Thor?"

Loki was growing angry at her not respecting his rank. But he remain calm as he could his voice was measured and the warriors could see that he was restraining himself. Volstagg grabbed Sif's arm to draw her attention to the angry mage who now had his powers increased by Gungnir, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Loki sat up slightly, on hand with a firm grip on his staff the other open and to his chest in a peaceful manner. "Thor has been banished by father. The stress of the troubles you do not know of have caused him to slip into Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never wake."

Loki stands up slowly and assumes a commanding position. "Mother has ordained me as the only one who could rule as Odin would have wanted." Loki tried to convey that it was entirely voluntary that he was King of Asgard.

Sif was far from convinced. She decided to test him. "Now that you are king, you could reverse the banishment and bring Thor home."

"My first order as king will not to counter Odin's last order." Loki decided that he wouldn't tell them that Thor left in more of a tantrum to have 'quite time' in another realm rather that ever actually be banished. The warriors decided to leave. Loki raided his chin and looked down on them with contempt before resuming his seat on the throne.

Loki woke one night realising Thor had still not come home. He looked over to the vacant part of the bed where Thor would have normally been when he snuck into his chambers for a late night liaison. He sighed and rubbed the empty spot on the bed. He sat up and decided to go find Thor. He got dressed in his best gear. Helmet under one arm and Gungnir in the other.

As he walked down the hall Frigga confronted him. "Loki, don't chase Thor." He really wanted to see Thor, well he wanted to be naked against his body. "I know how you feel about Thor, but we need stability in the kingdom, and you are king. Thor will come home when he is ready." He placed her hand over Loki's heart and he nodded acceptingly.

"I hope he returns soon." She walked back with Loki to his room.

"as do I." He knew she genuinely cared about Thor and was never really against their inappropriate relationship. "Loki, the love you two share is very powerful, be careful that it doesn't overwhelm you." He listened to her counsel. "Please think before you act. You have always be dictated by your feelings."

"Don't worry mother." He leaned in and kissed her head. "I am not like Thor, I will not strike someone with lightning just because they anger me slightly." He smiled a bit.

* * *

The next day Loki walks in to see,

**INT. ODIN'S CHAMBERS - DAY 61**

Frigga sits at her husband's bedside.

**FRIGGA**

I asked him to be honest with you

from the beginning. There should

be no secrets in a family.

**LOKI**

So why did he lie?

**FRIGGA**

He kept the truth from you so that

you would never feel different.

You are in every way our son, Loki,

and we your family. You must know

that.

Loki takes this in, stares at Odin.

Loki takes her hand. She's grateful, wipes tears from her

eyes.

Loki searches his father's face, looking for some kind of

approval, some kind of redemption, but all he sees is disappointment and regret.

Loki stands up and walks away. "Loki please stay!" She calls to him.

"There is something I must do." Loki stops and slightly turns his head back to her.

"What? Please don't do anything rash!" She moves from Odin to her son. "Loki?" she hugs him from behind, trying to restrain him.

"I must confront him. I need to know the other side of the story." Loki carefully took her hands and turned to face her. "I need to know if Laufey really abandoned me. I need to know that Odin did want me at some point. That anyone wanted me." Loki lowered his head. She took his cheeks in her hands.

"Loki please don't. Odin does want you. You are his son."

"No, he is no more my father than you are my mother." Loki didn't want to admit it, he loved that Frigga raised him and loved him equally to Thor.

"You need to stay." Frigga begs. Loki pushes her away and heads to the Bifrost.

**95 INT. LAUFEY'S TEMPLE - DAY 95**

Darkness shrouds the ruined temple, save for the shafts of

light which knife their way in through the damaged ceiling.

Loki enters. Frost Giant guards surround him on all sides.

Laufey approaches, towers over him menacingly.

**LAUFEY**

Tell me why I shouldn't kill you.

**LOKI**

I've come alone and unarmed.

**LAUFEY**

To what end?

**LOKI**

To make you a proposition.

**LAUFEY**

You are a deceiver.

Laufey lashes out, grabs Loki around the throat, but Loki

calmly stands his ground.

**LOKI**

You have no idea what I am.

The blueness spreads across his face, as Laufey and the

guards stare in shock. Loki grins.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

Hello, Father.

Laufey releases him. Loki's body turns back to normal.

Intrigued, Laufey sizes up his son.

**LAUFEY**

Ah, the bastard son. I thought

Odin had killed you. That's what I

would have done. He's as weak as

you are.

**LOKI**

No longer weak. I now rule Asgard,

until Odin awakens. Perhaps you

should not have so carelessly

abandoned me.

This gives Laufey pause.

"So what brings you to your birth place?" Laufey sits back. "You didn't come for a family reunion. What do you want?"

"Want? Well that's simple, answers." Loki looks around and the guards and glared at them. Laufey didn't feel threatened by Loki and dismissed them. "Father." Loki sat down next to him. He was dwarfed by the blue king. "Was I truly abandoned?"

Laufey smiled cruelly. "You already know that." He gripped Loki roughly by the neck. Loki cast a spell and broke his grasp. "Ah. Powerful little runt, aren't you?"

Loki poised himself ready for another attack. "I told you not to underestimate me."

"So you want to justify your existence? Yes you were unwanted by me and your mother. You were left to die. Odin took you thinking that he could use you."

"His opinions don't concern me."

"Oh? You are not his favourite?" Laufey taunted. Loki scowled. Laufey hit his mark. "So what, you have spent your life trying to impress him and consistently fail? Thor is the one who is loved most, isn't he?"

Loki gasped and held back his tears. Then he realised Laufey didn't know about his relationship. But in a way he was right. "Somewhat." Loki tried to sound confident and nonchalant at the same time.

"No, that's not it." Laufey moved like he was stalking prey towards him. "What makes you become breathless at the thought of Thor?" Loki broke eye contact for a second, then stood his ground. "Ah, you are a deviant. Hahaha!" Laufey backed off. "You are unwanted even though you are "King"." Loki glared at him.

"No. I am not."

"you have left yourself vulnerable Loki Odinson." Laufey smiled.

"Odinson? No, that is not my name. Don't ever call me that!" Loki charged his hands and sent a blast towards Laufey, who just managed to deflect it.

"You cannot use my name. You ceased to be mine when you were meant to die. I should have killed you not let nature absorb you into the ice." Laufey knew he had to fight. "Even if you had been a prince of Jotunheim, you would have been executed for sodomy."

"I did nothing wrong!" Loki blasted him again with a bolt.

"If Odin had any balls he would kill you for sullying and corrupting his blood!" Laufey sent an ice bolt at him. Loki shielded himself.

"funny I thought I was a product of my parentage, and since Odin only has eyes for Frigga, you must be the source of my impure thoughts!" Loki cast a powerful blast and held a beam of frost on Laufey. The blast was met by a short block, then Laufey took the full force. Loki was very powerful.

"Maybe." Laufey groaned as he got up off the floor. "But no man here desires you."

Loki was just about to attack when he was engulfed in light. The Bifrost pulled him back to Asgard.

**96 INT. HEIMDALL'S OBSERVATORY - DAY 96**

Loki emerges out of the Bifrost, as Heimdall steps away from

his controls. Heimdall glares at Loki. Loki notices.

Loki looks up, shocked to

**SEE -**

**ODIN ALLFATHER**

Standing, awakened from the

Odinsleep, restored to his full strength.

**FRIGGA**

Standing behind him. She

looks to Loki, takes him in her arms.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

I swear to you, mother, they will

pay for what they've done today. I

will end the Jotun threat, now and

forever!

He looks to Odin.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

And I will make you proud.

Loki savors the moment, but it's short-lived,

Odin shook his head . Loki wanted to be the one he chose but he could deny Thor. He had to meet Odin half way. "father." Loki acquiesced. "please, am I not your son?" Loki begged. Odin liked it when his wayward son did not usurp him. But he needed Loki's total compliance.

"No Loki. You need to do more than that to make me proud." Odin moved towards him and Loki went to his knees. "destroying the frost giants is one thing, but I never thought that's how you would rule."

"Father, I just thought that you would want that."

"You know that's not how I think. That sound like what Thor would say. Racing off to start a fight without due thought or consideration." Odin lifted Loki's chin with one of his elder hands. "you are not ready to be king with thoughts such as these."

Frigga directed Loki to stand. "Loki, if you are to rule you are to stay here by your father's side. If Thor wants to take the throne, he needs to come back, and renounce his feelings.." Frigga struggled, she like her sons as they were. "Convince Thor to return and take your place as princes of Asgard".

* * *

**16****INT. ODIN'S CHAMBERS - DAY 16**

Odin turns away from the window. His wife FRIGGA sits at a

vanity and tries different earrings before the mirror.

**ODIN**

Do you think he's ready?

**FRIGGA**

He thinks he is. He has his

father's confidence.

**FRIGGA (CONT'D)**

Thor won't be alone. Loki will be

at his side to give him counsel.

Have faith in your sons.

**ODIN**

He could be a great King...

Odin stops, notices HIS HAND SHAKING.

"It's not natural. What they feel." Odin sighed. "Is it?" Frigga moved to him placing her hand on his arm.

"Thor will be a great king because he had you to show him the way. But he must choose his own path. Is it not better with Loki at his side rather than opposed to him?" Frigga smiled and moved back to her chair. "His friends will track him down soon enough, they have been off world for a few days now. And I know Loki and him have not told them."

"Yes that is wise not to share such a thing." Odin stared at the horizon.

"Maybe, but I'm sure they will figure it out. Thor should stay isolated till he is sure he knows what he wants to do. If it means his self imposed exile, I don't know, maybe he will never tell anyone in the kingdom about his feelings for Loki."

**111 EXT. BIFROST LANDING SITE (EARTH) - DAY 111**

Amidst the fury of the Bifrost storm, the Warriors Three and

Sif drop to the ground in the New Mexico desert. They

clamber to their feet as the Bifrost quickly recedes, the

hole in the sky closing up behind it. The Bifrost runes

cover the desert sand around them.

**VOLSTAGG**

He must have landed nearby.

**SIF**

we could just start there.

She points behind them to the town of Puente Antiguo

**118 INT. SMITH MOTORS - LAB - DAY 118**

**VOLSTAGG (O.S.)**

Found you!

Thor, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy turn to see -

**SIF AND THE WARRIORS THREE**

**THOR**

My friends, I've never been happier

to see anyone. But you should not

have come.

**FANDRAL**

We're here to take you home.

Thor shakes his head. He was proud to shout it from the roof tops about how he felt about Loki but now he wasn't sure about even telling his best friends about his relationship. "You must go before father finds out."

Sif walks Thor away from the group to talk softly. "Thor, what's wrong? Loki said the All father banished you, but you seem to seem to be happy in your exile."

"Sif, please go. I will explain later."

"You do know that Loki has decided to make himself king?"

"No, he wouldn't have just decided that. Sif, I'm sure there is more to this." Thor dismissed her.

"I doubt it, All father is in Odinsleep."

Thor shook his head and walked out. He wandered to the edge of town and looked into the desert then looked up at the sky. The warriors followed him at a distance. Thor lowered his head. They could see him talking but couldn't hear the words. They saw him raise one hand to his face and wipe his face. He held up his hand to call Mjolnir, but it didn't come. He looked down at his hand and slumped to his knees.

Thor realised the All-father had deemed him not worthy of his hammer due to his actions with Loki. He looked up at the cloudy sky. A tear rolled down his cheek. The light rains started to fall. Masking his feelings. A green glow appeared before him. Loki's apparition crouching before him.

Thor looks up, shocked to find Loki standing there.

**THOR**

Loki? What are you doing here?

**LOKI**

I had to see you.

**THOR**

Let me explain to** FATHER-**

**LOKI**

it was too much for him to bear.

The implications of Loki's words dawn on Thor - he's

responsible for his father's fate. Loki draws close to him,

looks in his eyes, consolingly.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

You mustn't blame yourself. I know

that you loved him. I tried to

tell him so, but he wouldn't

listen.

**THOR**

But couldn't we find a way to-

**LOKI**

Mother has forbidden your return.

Thor nods, lowers his head, beaten.

Loki looks up and sees the warriors and the others at a distance. He knows they will come over and interfere soon. "This all depends on you." Loki tried to touch his cheek and smiled. The rain fell harder and Thor laughed. "What?" Loki cocked his head.

"The rain? Come on, don't tell me you forgot already?" Thor smiled seductively.

"Oh!" Loki covered his mouth in embarrassment. He remembered their session in the rain. "Thor!" He went to touch him but he was just a hologram. Loki smiled with his eyebrows in a sad sigh. He wanted to be there but he couldn't just leave Asgard now.

**LOKI (CONT'D)**

This is goodbye, brother. I'm so

sorry.

**THOR**

No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you

for coming here.

Loki kissed his own hand and touched his palm to Thor's head. Then he disappeared. Thor stood up in the rain and smiled. He put his hand to his lips hoping to replicate how Loki would have felt. He walked back to the warriors and then right past them back to the lab.

"Thor what did Loki say?" Fandral followed him eagerly.

"Nothing, I didn't already know." Thor kept walking.

"But what about that.. well .." Fandral didn't know how to put it. Thor stopped and looked straight at him. "um.." he gulped. "Did he just blow you a kiss?"

"I would have been real if he was here." Thor shrugged.

**FANDRAL**

What?!

**SIF**

Thor, of all the laws of Asgard,

this is one you must not break.

It is forbidden!

Thor sizes up his friends, smiles. He proceeds to make his

case with enthusiasm and charismatic conviction.

**THOR**

My friends, trust me now. We must

do this.

The others exchange concerned looks, realize there's no

convincing him.

Fandral steps forward to whisper to Thor. "are you serious? You and he are now a "we?".. he's your brother!"

Sif grabbed Thor's arm, she was more upset that she was not the object of desire rather than it was against the law. Thor walked into the bar instead and poured himself a large drink. The bar tender looked on in shock. He didn't want to cross such a strong man. He signalled to security. Thor batted them away and the warriors ran in and surrounded Thor. "Stop this." Hogan whispered. "We will take you back."

"No!" Thor stood up angry. He sculled a bottle. "go back to Asgard, I will come how when I am ready. And what Loki and I are, is our choice." Thor grabbed a couple of bottles and walked away. The warriors did not want to get him angry as the town would probably be destroyed as collateral damage.

"Now what?" Volstagg said as he eyed off the bar snacks and scoffed a handful.

"We need to get some answers." Sif turned and walked out, the others followed. They took a second glance back at Thor before leaving. Volstagg ducked back in and grabbed the bowl of chips. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" The warriors stood together, then were pulled away in the light. Selvig and Jane looked at the beam then each other, then at Thor.

**53 INT. HEALING ROOM - DAY 53**

Sif, Loki, and the Warriors three,

still reeling from the day's events, sit before a

ROARING central fire.

**VOLSTAGG**

We should never have let him go.

**SIF**

There was no stopping him.

**FANDRAL**

At least he's only banished, not

dead.

**LOKI**

I had no idea Father would banish him

for what he did.

**SIF**

Loki, you're the only one who can

help Thor now. You must go to the

Allfather and convince him to

change his mind!

**LOKI**

And if I do, then what? I love

Thor more dearly than any of you,

but you know what he is.

The others exchange glances, torn. Loki has a point. He

leaves the room.

**FANDRAL**

Why is it every time you choose to

speak, it has to be something dark

and ominous?

**VOLSTAGG**

No! Surely not!

**FANDRAL**

Loki's always been one for

mischief, but you're talking about

something else entirely.

Sif stood watching Loki leave. She turned back to the others. "I don't think there is anything we can do about it. Thor and Loki have chosen to follow this deviant path." She sighed. Fandral moved over to her quickly.

"I'm so sorry Sif, I forgot that you have so much to lose. I forgot that you were betrothed to Thor." She turned her head to hide her feelings. This was not something a shield maiden should show.

"Never mind. We have to make a choice." She took a deep breath and straightened up. "We either support Thor or shun him."

"He's still our friend" Volstagg stood up. "I mean I still can't believe it, him and Loki..."

"It's wrong, but .."Fandral paused. "Look Loki is not really his brother. But I don't know how we can convince the all-father to let Thor back. He was pretty adamant that Thor and Loki were not to ever act on their urges."

"Humpf!" Hogan stood up and assert himself. "He is the god of fertility, he can't help himself!" He turned to Volstagg, "You would have more luck telling Volstagg to not eat everything!"

Sif clenched her fists then stormed out after Loki.

* * *

Sif stands behind a pillar as she sees Odin with his back to her. She sees Loki apparently begging on his knees. She decides that he must be trying to reason with him to get Thor back. She nodded her head and backs away quietly.

Odin stands on the balcony, surveying the vista beneath him. Loki kneeling on the ground well behind him. Head bowing in penance. He is sad. Occasionally wiping tears away. Trying to be quiet and not upset Odin.

"Loki." The Allfather does not turn. "for my sake, stop crying!" Odin turns and steps towards Loki. He tries to raise his head but can't bring himself to make eye contact with Odin.

"I'm sorry father." Loki shakes his head. "I know Thor and I have shamed you. I never intended to betray you."

"I know you seek my forgiveness." Odin pated Loki's head and walk past him. "But you will have to prove yourself to gain my trust."

"Anything father! I will do what every you ask!" Loki raises his head and stares, pleading into Odin's eye. He nods and walks away from him. Not acknowledging him, but yet, not shunning him either. He walks towards his throne and sits down. Loki remains where he was thinking about what he can do to get Thor back. He feared Odin and despite how much Thor flaunted him almost as some sort of tool deliberately to piss him off.

Loki didn't see their relationship as equal. He wanted to be with Thor but not exploited. He knew Thor loved him and did genuinely want to be with him. Lately he seemed to have abused the trust Loki had in him. Loki clung to Thor. He was the only one who loved him for him. But the only way to bring Thor back to Asgard would be to live by Odin's rules.

Thor too often wanted to do his own thing. He wanted to be a king but still be able to party and raid when he wanted. Loki thought this was reckless but it also turned him on. Loki smiled thinking of Thor and how much he made him happy even when he deliberately pissed him off and taunted him.

Loki smiled staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the Allfather talking to him.

"Loki? Loki are you listening to me?"

"Yes father." He whispered.

"Well?" Odin waited. Loki looked up at the throne and had no idea what Odin had said. "Are you going to come over and sit on the step and learn or just sulk over there?"

Loki stood slowly. He didn't want to seem too eager. He walked slowly over to him. Walking up the steps head occasionally glancing up at Odin. He sat down on the top step next to the base of the throne. On leg bent up the other foot down a couple of steps. He put his hands in his lap and smiled awkwardly.

"Father. I'm sorry."

"I know." Odin sat back on the throne. He didn't forgive him or accept his apology. The guards entered the chamber, escorting Frigga in. She smiled to see Loki sitting up next to him like when he was younger and trying to learn by just sitting quietly and watching Odin. She walked up the steps and touched Loki's face, cupping his cheek.

"Mother."

"Hello Loki. What is troubling you?" she was genuinely concerned, but she knew it was rhetorical as Loki didn't want to really say in front of Odin. But then.

"Loki, your mother is speaking to you. What are you not telling us?" Odin always put a cruel spin on his words to him.

There was so many things that troubled him. "it's my father, I mean Laufey.." Loki corrected himself.

"No, he was your father." Odin did not scold him.

"He, he wants me dead. He was nothing but cruel to me." Loki lowered his head. Odin put his hand on his shoulder and Loki immediately looked up in hope.

"and that's why you want them dead?"

Loki nodded. "I know it's not what you taught me. But I have been so conflicted the last few weeks."

"Loki, you must forget your hatred of the frost giants. The 9 realms needs you to be a better man that some petty grudge."

"I know, but it's so hard to know that even though I'm the son of a king of one realm, I was raised by a king of another..." Loki wiped his tears. "But I feel that I was never loved by either!" Frigga dropped down and hugged him and looked up at Odin, blaming him with a look for upsetting her little mage.

"I do love you, you are my son." Odin said without much emotion.

"Not equally as Thor." Loki looked up and looked longingly at Odin.

"No. Not as much as Thor." Odin softly and bluntly agreed. Loki was upset but thankful for the honestly.

"Please let me try to be a better son." Loki stood up and adjusted his dress. "Let me bring Thor back, or at least convince him that I am just as worthy of your love as he."

"Loki, Thor is not my biggest concern. It's what you intend to do about Laufey."

"Don't worry father, he shares your opinion of me." Loki grew angry.

"If you are to come back, you cannot be together." Loki had suspected this would be the catch but it still cut him deep. Loki looked imploringly at Frigga.

"Mother?"

"Loki, we love you, but how can you expect to have an a heir?" Frigga took his hand and led him down the steps slowly. "Is there someone else you could be with other than Thor?" Loki shook his head. She wiped the tear from his cheek.

"So I am to deceive him to bring him back?" Loki didn't like this but it seemed the only way.

Odin held up his hand to Loki and nodded. "Go son. Talk to Thor. I know he always seemed to listen to your counsel over mine. Convince him that you are worthy and summon Mjolnir. If he does not want to live by my rules he can remain banished."

Loki bowed deeply before running off down the hall. Frigga sat on the arm of the throne.

**FRIGGA**

You can bring him back.

**ODIN**

No. His fate is in his own hands

now.

**FRIGGA**

But banishment? You would lose him

forever? He's your son!

**ODIN**

What would you have done?

"Thor is too stubborn to listen. You should just let this thing run its course. I feel sorry for Loki, because Thor will leave him and marry Sif." She sighed.

"So I should wait? I know Thor will eventually take her as his queen, but until then, he will keep Loki in his bed." Odin shook his head.

"But you can see that he has already become close with that mortal girl."

"A mortal? She will die before she becomes useful." Odin ignored her counsel." I am aware of her. Loki may not be. I have asked Heimdall to draw his attention to her."

"I fear he may become jealous and tried to destroy Midgard, or at least the part that she stands on." Frigga clasps her hands, worrying.

* * *

116 EXT. RAINBOW BRIDGE - DAY 116

Loki approaches Heimdall on the Rainbow Loki starts to get worried.

Heimdall is nearly upon him.

LOKI

What troubles you, Gatekeeper?

HEIMDALL

I turned my gaze upon you, but could neither see

nor hear you.

LOKI

Perhaps your senses have weakened

after your many years of service. Loki breathes a sigh of

relief and steps past him.

HEIMDALL

Or perhaps someone has found a way

to hide that which he does not wish

me to see.

Loki sizes him up, smiles.

LOKI

I'm sorry?

HEIMDALL

You think you can deceive me? I,

who watch all?

LOKI

Keep your weapon sheathed and your

mouth closed.

"Loki. You should listen to the All Father, you will not like what awaits you on Midgard." Loki looks puzzled at Heimdall. "You should stand and watch before you rush in." Heimdall walks to the edge, gazing out into space. Loki moves beside him. "I know you have the gift of sight."

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki denies it.

"Your magic is powerful and I know what spells Frigga taught you." Heimdall see there is not much point. "Thor is not like you." Loki spins and glares at him. "You have only opened your heart to him."

"So what?!" Loki grew angry. Then whispered loudly. "So I love him! So what?"

"Thor's heart is easily swayed." Heimdall move back the controls. Loki gasped and turned to face the sky. He was upset. But he knew that he should look. He took a breath and concentrated.

100 EXT. SMITH MOTORS - ROOF - NIGHT 100

Thor steps off a ladder onto the roof of Smith Motors. He

offers Jane his hand, helps her up. There's a telescope set

up, a couple chairs, some blankets.

JANE (CONT'D)

I'm glad you're safe.

THOR

You've been very kind. I've been

far less grateful than you deserve.

JANE

I also hit you with my car a couple

times, so it kind of evens out.

He grins

101 EXT. SMITH MOTORS - ROOF - LATER 101

Jane sleeps beside Thor on the blankets on the rooftop. He

stares up at the night sky.

She rolls close to him, nuzzles against him in her sleep. He

looks down at her, beautiful in the moonlight, looks out at

the town beyond her.

72 EXT. RIDGE ABOVE CRATER - NIGHT 72

Jane and Thor crawl to the edge of the ridge, look through

binoculars, see the impressive SHIELD base.

84H INT. HAMMER CONTAINMENT CUBE 84H

From outside, Thor rips an opening in the plastic wall of the

structure. He stands there - soaking, bleeding, caked with wet earth. His hammer rests just a few yards before him, energy surging

around it. Coulson steps into the structure through an access tunnel, one story up.

Coulson watches Thor with anticipation as Thor wraps his hand

around the hammer. He smiles, triumphant, lifts... but the

hammer doesn't move.

Thor looks confused, tries again with two hands, to no avail

\- anger and frustration overtaking him. He strains with all

his might, SCREAMS from the effort, bellowing up at the storm

and lightning above him. Thor falls to his

knees before it, rain pouring down around him, as the glowing

runes fade away. He's failed. Unworthy.

Coulson looks on, disappointed.

90 EXT. CRATER - NIGHT 90

Agents and Scientists work to repair the damaged area around Mjolnir.

They take no notice of Loki dressed in 21st century attire. He steps up beside the hammer.

He stares at it - intrigued, wondering. Can he do it?

He reaches down, tries to lift it.

Loki closes his eyes and everything goes silent. He feels a tingling feeling and slowly opens his eyes. He sees Mjolnir start to glow. And it is no longer embedded in the rock. It is free. Loki is worthy. He gasps and smiles through the tears rolling down his face. He glances over to Thor who is shocked starting at him. He knew that Odin had done this. He needs Thor to want him.

"Thor!" He blubbered. Thor's eyes were fixed on his brother's hand holding that hammer. Loki dropped the back on the rock and then hugged Thor.

"Loki? What is going on?" Thor returned the embrace but was focused on the hammer. He stood and looked at the mud and mess he had transferred to Loki by hugging him. "Oh I'm sorry, I messed up your cloths." Thor tried to brush him clean. Loki smiled and stopped him.

"Odin is awake. Mother wants you to come back."

"And father?" Thor turned his gaze back to Loki's sincere smile.

"Reluctant, but he always forgives you."

"But I am not worthy". Thor gestures to Mjolnir. Loki takes his hand that just grasped the hammer in his. He then lift it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Loki lifts his head and smiles looking into Thor's eyes. He then turns over Thor's hand and kissed the palm.

Thor pulls away his hand and then embraces Loki with a passionate kiss. They are lost in each other. Like they need each other to even breathe. So infatuated and blind to the world that they don't even notice that a dozen shield agents surround them and have been watching from when this seemingly inconspicuous man effortlessly picks up the impossibly heavy hammer and is now kissing a guy that beat up a crap load of their soldiers and damaged their facility.

Loki breaks the kiss and as he is looking into Thor's eyes he smiles. Then they here a interrupting cough from Coulson through the silence.

"Ahem. So Thor and Loki is it?" He coughs again. They turn and look. "I am agent Coulson. I don't think we have been introduced." He extended his hand. Loki looks fearful and is engulfed in a green glow as his clothes become his armour and flowing green cape.

"Well that is quite a party trick." Coulson adds.

Thor senses that Loki doesn't want to fight. "Loki, I didn't think you would come back."

Loki breaks his gaze from Coulson back to Thor. "They will give you a chance. But I don't know if we should head back straight away." Loki needed time to get Thor's mind back on him and off the mortal.

"Tell me, what has you so concerned?" Thor was oblivious to what he does emotionally to Loki.

"Let's get out of here." Loki smiled and they disappeared in a green glow. Coulson ran over to where they stood.


End file.
